


Who falls in love in a fucking foxhole in Bastogne?

by mariamegale



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Episode: s01e06 Bastogne, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe a one-off, Maybe something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamegale/pseuds/mariamegale
Summary: “You two are fucking lunatics,” Spina whispered, but there was a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. “Who the fuck falls in love in a fucking foxhole in Bastogne? A pair of lunatics, that’s who.”Eugene carefully pulled the blanket back up to Babe's chin, warmth blooming in his chest when the boy smiled in his sleep. “Seems you’ve found yourself in a company of lunatics, then.”“Nu-uh. Just because you're a part of a vocal minority — for all that some people need to get their shit together, you two are the only ones who’ve actually gone ahead and done anything about it while in this shithole.”
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Who falls in love in a fucking foxhole in Bastogne?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. What is this, you ask? Answer: I don't really know. Maybe it's a one-off, maybe it's the start of a series or just a weird prequel to something I might finish in the future - right now it's just a thing I've wanted to write for a while.
> 
> So. I have a fuckton of headcanons/ideas for an Omega/Alpha BoB AU that I've been nursing in my mind for some time now, and I finally decided to start writing some of it down. Consider this a test run, if you will. 
> 
> Given these circumstances, though, there are probably a few things I should clarify about this universe. Head down to the end notes for some info on a few roles, genders and societal norms that might be good to know (because a long list at the top is probably not a great idea.)
> 
> I don't think any trigger warnings apply, but if you see anything you think should be tagged/warned about, please let me know!

In his sleep, Babe burrowed a little further into Spina’s body heat, sniffling a little in discontent as he couldn’t manage to find any more warmth than what they’d already managed to create themselves. Eugene reached out with the hand that was not holding Babe’s and used it to cup the boy’s cheek, stroking his thumb over Babe’s cheekbone. 

Even in the state of bare consciousness he was in, Babe responded to Eugene’s soft hushing and relaxed again. The boy let out a happy little sigh and relaxed into Spina, content under the touch of his… Whatever they were. 

Right. Still under active siege, still not the right place to be asking those questions. Pushing that particular matter ahead in time yet again, Eugene let himself relax into the image before him: Babe, asleep, safe, as warm and at peace as he could possibly be in a foxhole in Bastogne.

He was drawn from his musings by Spina.

“I can’t fucking believe you people,” he muttered, sounding disgusted and looking resolutely into the dirt wall in front of him. Eugene blinked. Spina had behaved so welcomingly towards them, all but admitting they were playing for the same team, so to say, that Eugene hadn’t for a moment considered downplaying any affection in his company.

“Why not?” Babe immediately shivered a little when he withdrew his hands, sending ripples straight into Eugene’s stomach, but his attention remained on the third man. 

“Not— Get your hands back on him before he starts whining, Jesus.” Eugene wasn’t recalcitrant, but he kept his hands under the blankets and out of sight as he gently squeezed Babe’s hands with both of his. “Not because of that, Gene, I mean this.” Spina gestured to the dirt and snow around them and continued, “we’re in a fucking foxhole in fucking Bastogne, and you find this a safe space to get some love on? A shell could hit us any moment and you’re one blanket layer away from purring.”

Eugene couldn’t help but smile. Spina was doing a weak impression of gesticulation, clearly wanting to make a dramatic point but not being willing to sacrifice an ounce of Babe Heffron’s comfort while he did it. “Don’t think you can blame me, Spina.” His eyes went over Babe’s face, the pale skin and how his red nose stood out against it. 

The blanket was looking like it might start to slide down, so Eugene carefully pulled it back up to his chin, warmth blooming in his chest when Babe smiled in his sleep.

“You’re fucking lunatics,” Spina whispered, but there was a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. “Who the fuck falls in love in a fucking foxhole in Bastogne? A pair of lunatics, that’s who.”

“Seems you’ve found yourself in a company of lunatics, then.”

“Nu-uh. Just because you’re a part of a vocal minority — for all that some people need to get their shit together, you two are the only ones who’ve actually gone ahead and done anything about it while in this shithole.” 

Eugene laughed, leaning his head on Babe’s shoulder, right above where Spina’s hand was resting on the boy’s arm. Maybe he was right and Eugene and Babe had lost their minds after one too many bombings, but if that was the case, well.

He’d seen worse cases of insanity. As him and Spina were gently shuffling to get into better positions to sleep (not that things could really _get_ especially good), Babe shifted to his side, pulled the hand Eugene was holding over his stomach and pressed his face into Spina’s dirty uniform. When Eugene pressed his lips to the back of his neck for a moment, he could feel it where his hand was almost against the boy’s stomach.

How Babe’s deep breaths were softly rumbling. Not really a purr, but as close as you could get in a foxhole in Bastogne. 

“Fucking lunatics,” repeated Spina after clearing his throat, but didn’t move his arm from where it was lodged under Babe’s head.

Eugene hid his smile beneath the blankets. 

* * *

When he woke up a couple of hours later, the other two omegas were still asleep, looking slightly warmer than they had the previous night. Babe was still pressed into Spina, so Eugene simply untangled their hands gently and crawled out of the foxhole without waking them. 

One of the medics had to be up, and it might as well be Eugene if it meant Spina and Babe could get some more shuteye. 

Getting right into his new morning routine of tucking his hands into his pockets and stomping his way aimlessly through the camp to keep the teeth-chattering at bay, Eugene did his best to wake himself up properly. It had been snowing, again, and the blanket of snow that lay over the ground and the trees stopped all noise from echoing, creating a strangely still scene where he walked. 

It was the perfect condition to stage an ambush, he thought tiredly. Or to have Germans stumble into their line while looking for the bathroom. 

Eugene was making his way over to the tent that was trying to be a kitchen, hoping there would be something warm being passed out, when he heard it. The low, mechanical hum of plane engines approaching. 

“Are those fucking C-47’s?” someone asked from a foxhole beside him, and a second later Luz popped his head out from under a blanket in the ground. 

It didn’t take long for the rest of the men to catch on, and a few seconds later the sounds of whistling, cheering and snow crunching under army boots reached Eugene. He left Luz to crawl out of his foxhole and started moving towards the clearing near the middle of their camp. As he got closer to the others he started picking up on the notes in the air, the scents of relief and excitement making something jump in his chest.

God, had it been so long since they had something to celebrate that he’d forgotten what happiness smelled like? 

A hand touched his shoulder and suddenly Lipton was next to him, reflecting the same manic-like grin that was probably on Eugene’s face as they came into the clearing, staring up at American-made planes in the midst of red smoke. For a few seconds all was well, but then came the second wave of planes, and all Eugene had time to pick up on was the suddenly sour scent of fear before the men turned on their heals and started back into the tree-line. 

Someone pulled on his shoulder strap, shouting, and he found himself being pulled just out of a line of bullets hitting the ground, dragged by a hysterical Lipton into the sparse shelter of the woods.

Blinking, Eugene stared dumbfounded up at the sky as the alphas around him opened fire on the planes.

“Cease fire!” Lip shouted beside him, instantly back into officer mode and ready to chew out the people who thought taking on their own aircraft with low-ammo rifles was a good idea. “Cease fire, goddamnit!” 

“Sergeant, I don’t understand— They were our own planes!” Eugene shouted beside him, still not really awake enough to understand what was happening.

“C-47’s. It’s a drop.” Lipton looked back at him, a bit of hope back in his eyes under the officer facade. “It’s a drop, come on!”

Following his pack omega, Eugene ran with him towards HQ. “Ma, I still don’t understand—“

“They’re not gonna drop things in the forest, finally, I don’t think they appreciated us giving away our position like that. Luz!” The small omega snapped his head up from where he was still standing next to his foxhole. “Call for a jeep, or three. We’re going into town to pick up supplies.”

“You got it, Ma.” Luz gave a quick salute before going to dig out his equipment. 

Within minutes, Lipton had gathered a team, handing out orders and a list of supplies - Bull was assigned as Eugene’s personal pack mule, a lopsided grin promising to carry back half an aid station for the Doc if asked - and then they headed into Bastogne to meet the first supply drop they’d had in months.

* * *

It had come so close to being a good day. He should’ve known better than to hope for a good day in Bastogne. 

It was dark when they made it back, dried blood caked in the wrinkles of Eugene’s hands and Renee’s despondent voice echoing in his head. He finally had the supplies they needed — bandages, sulfa, morphine, extra pair of scissors for both him and Spina, plasma — but all the medical supplies in the world couldn’t help a man who got an artery torn, or had seen his pack mates die.

They couldn’t make a curse feel like a blessing. 

When they got off the jeep, Spina was waiting for them. When Eugene moved to start unloading what they’d gotten, he felt the other medic gently take him by the arm.

“I got this, Doc,” Spina told him with a smile. “I’m looking forward to seeing what you’ve gotten me.” 

Eugene held his look for a moment, before taking a deep breath and returning the smile. He waved Bull over to show Spina to their crates of med supplies, picked up a couple of blankets and started walking out into the foxhole field. 

As he made his rounds, he deposited blankets where they seemed most needed — Winters, Toye, Penkala — saving the gunners for last. 

Crawling up behind them to avoid any attention from the enemy line, the sight of two rifles in his face didn’t cause much of a stir. Guarnere was the first to recognise him, and the fastest both to pull and put down his gun.

“Hey, it’s Doc.”

“Sergeant, Heffron, Liutenant.” Eugene replied, holding out his last blanket. “Wrap up.”

Babe’s eyes were on him, he knew, but he couldn’t stir up the energy to make up an excuse to stay, so he just gave them their blanket and crawled back away. He could hear them talking quietly as he left, and how a pair of footsteps followed him after a minute. 

Not excited, but not surprised, either, Eugene got up on his own feet and walked towards an area of the forest where no foxholes were located. Leaning against the remains of a tree, it didn’t take long for Babe to catch up to him. 

“Doc?”

Eugene closed his eyes and pulled his helmet off, letting it fall into the snow as he rubbed a hand over his face. He heard Babe walk around the tree and stopping in front of him. “Gene? You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just tired.” 

When he opened his eyes to look down on the snow between them, Babe made a small noise in the back of his throat and stepped forward to pull the other omega into a hug. Eugene didn’t waste any time wrapping his arms around Babe, pressing his face into his throat, breathing in his scent without bothering to ask permission. For a second, there was a note of surprise, before Eugene was overwhelmed with a mellow, sweet smell of fondness that made his heart skip a beat and his hands curl tighter into the fabric of Babe's jacket.

Babe tilted his head to the side, giving Eugene complete access to scent him as much as he wanted. 

Chittering at the almost shaking breaths the man in his arms was taking, Babe nuzzled the side of his head. One of Babe's arms was around Eugene’s shoulders and the other around his neck, stroking his hair and slowly shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “It’s gonna be fine, Doc. We got stuff now, yeah? Krauts ain’t gonna know what hit them.”

Eugene stayed silent, breathing deeply, letting himself be comforted, only focusing on the sweet of Babe's scent and the firmness of his arms. Any moment, they’d have to let go and slip back into their roles — their survival, and the survival of their pack, depended on it — but for now he enjoyed just having a quiet moment on the sidelines. Eventually, Babe leaned back enough to press their foreheads together, a small smile on his lips.

“I forgot to thank you for last night, Doc. Best I’ve slept since we got here.” Eugene smiled back at him. 

“No need to thank me, Heffron. Just doin’ my job.” Babe laughed.

“Oh, and here I worried I was getting special treatment. Glad to know you and Spina are sticking to your training.” Eugene shook his head, not even bothering to respond. “Gotta get back now, or Bill will accuse me of lollygaggin’.” He picked up Eugene’s helmet and put it back on his head, but wasn't moving to put any more space between them. 

“Stay warm, Heff.” 

“I promise, Doc.” Leaning over to press his lips to Eugene’s nose, he then quickly moved past him and back towards his foxhole. “See you tomorrow!” 

The medic stayed, watching Babe’s back until he disappeared in the dark and the last traces of his scent had left the air before turning around to return to his own hole. As he walked past Spina’s blanket-covered space, he could almost hear the man rolling his eyes in his mind. 

Maybe they were lunatics. 

Eugene couldn’t find it in him to mind, though.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic itself starts in the scene after Julian is shot and Roe, Spina and Heffron are in a foxhole together.
> 
> In this universe, same-sex (as in omega/omega, alpha/alpha, etc.) relationships aren't really accepted - not entirely taboo, but "don't ask, don't tell" is strongly in place. Relationships in general are frowned upon in the military, but the archaic notion that an alpha/omega bond stands over all jurisdiction is very, very strong and kinda stops them from actually stopping it. 
> 
> Genders/Roles within Easy (of characters mentioned in this fic):
> 
> Lipton: Pack Omega  
> Roe: Omega  
> Heffron: Omega  
> Spina: Omega  
> Luz: Omega 
> 
> Winters: Pack Alpha  
> Guarnere: Alpha  
> Randleman: Alpha  
> Toye: Alpha
> 
> In this universe of my personal headcanons, there are a lot of Betas but the only one who even makes a mention here is Penkala. 
> 
> Like I mentioned up top, this is part of a universe of headcanons I have and am getting kinda into writing, so there might be more but I can't really promise when. Please let me know of any thoughts/opinions/criticism you may have and I hope you enjoy(ed)! <3
> 
> [Come say hi on tumblr](https://mariamegale.tumblr.com/) if you want! <3 (pardon the incredibly pretentious theme it's from 2015 and i havent gotten around to change it since)


End file.
